The Lords of The West: A sequel
by Zero-Nightmare
Summary: A sequel from Dragon of the Burning Flame's fanfic The Lords of the West
1. A New Home

**Note**: This is a sequel from Dragon of the Burning Flame's fanfic "The Lords of the West", so the credit of its creation is for him, I only asked for his permission to continue it. Please read his story before you read this one. And before, I want to thank you for reading this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but I'd really want to.

Inuyasha The Lords of the West 

This happens a few time after the original story.

Chapter 1- A New Home The Next Morning 

"Inuyasha-sama, Inuyasha-sama!" Rin was trying to wake him up

"Good morning, Rin" He said at the time he was yawning and patting her head affectionally

"You overslept, little brother" Sesshoumaru as he helped Inuyasha to stand up

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said a bit frustated "Don't blame me, I'm still not used to be a youkai"

"I wont" Sesshoumaru told to him "Good morning, Inuyasha" Kagura said from behind Sesshoumaru

"Good morning to you too" Inuyasha then turned to see his older brother, but he felt an itch in his neck and immediately he slapped it, and there it was...

"Myouga-jiji" Inuyasha said to the tiny flea youkai "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Inuyasha-sama, how are you?" Myouga said a bit scared when he saw Sesshoumaru

"I'm fine and don't worry Myouga" Inuyasha said as he laughed "He wont harm you, he's different now"

"So, this is father's loyal servant that always ran away" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically and everyone laughed, except Rin, who didn't know why they were laughing, Jaken and Ah Un (Can he laugh?)

"We're going back to the Western Lands" Inuyasha said to him "Wanna come with us? Of course, if my brother isn't bothered with it"

"I'm not, he can come" Sesshoumaru said to him as he started to move "We're leaving now"

"Hai" Inuyasha responded and started to move to reach them

_A few kilometers later_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm hungry" Rin said holding her stomach

"Keh, humans always get hungry so fast" Inuyasha said as his stomach grumbled too

"Guess who's hungry too" Sesshoumaru said chuckling "Kagura, are you hungry?" He said too

"Yes, but not so hungry" she said with a smile

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, there's a river over there" Inuyasha pointed to it

"Can Rin go to catch some fish?" the little girl asked to the taiyoukai

"Yes, you can" He said as she went to the river "Kagura, Jaken, would you watch her?"

"Of course" Both said and followed Rin, with Ah Un following them

"Sesshoumaru, can I ask you a thing?" Inuyasha started

"What do you want to know?" Sesshoumaru asked with curiosity

"Since father died, you should have taken the leadership of the Western Lands, since you're the older one here" Inuyasha told to his brother "Then, why you didn't?"

"I should have, since father inherited it to me, but..." He started to say, again in his old monotone voice

"But what?" Inuyasha asked very curious

"I didn't because if I'm going to have something, I'll earn it with my own efforts, and I wont never accept it by the easy way; I have my pride" Sesshoumaru said with a smile on his face

"I understand, look, they're back" Inuyasha said to his brother when he saw Rin, Kagura, Jaken and Ah Un

"Well, let me prepare the food" Kagura said when she prepared the fire

After they ate, they continued their journey to the Western Lands, and after a day, and a few resting; they finally arrived to their new home. But they were received by the guards that guarded the entrance.

(A\N: Since I don't want to give them names, I'll call them first and second guard)

"Stop, who's there?" the first one of them said

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The second one said when he saw him "You've finally come back!"

"Wow, this is such a big palace" Inuyasha said

"Who's him, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the first one said

"Don't you recognize the second son of the great Inutaisho?" Sesshoumaru said with an angry tone

(A\N: I know that their father doesn't have a name and that he's called Inu no Taisho, but in this way it sounds more like a name.)

"But I thought that he was just a hanyou" The first one said

"Calm down, brother" Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha as he started to growl in a furious way

"And who are them, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The second one said as he pointed to Kagura and the others

"This little one is my daughter, Rin" Seshoumaru said as he waved his hand for her to go closer to him "And she's Kagura, sorceress of the winds, and my beloved mate." Kagura was touched by Sesshoumaru's words

"Now, let us pass" He said, now with an authority tone

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" Both of them said as they opened the doors

_Inside the palace_

"I can't believe that our parents lived here" Inuyasha said, still amazed with the palace's gardens

"Believe it, brother, because this is your home now" Sesshoumaru said as he stopped suddenly

"What's the matter, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked to him as he knelt to be in eye contact with her

"Rin, I want to ask you something" Sesshoumaru said to the little girl

"What thing do you want to ask to Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the little girl asked in her usual tone

"I want you to dont't call me by my name anymore" Sesshoumaru said in a nervous tone, as everyoune gasped in surprise "Onegai, call me chichihue"

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagura and Inuyasha said in a whisper

"Hai, chichihue!" Rin yelled as she hugged her father and he returned the hug

"Arigatou, Rin" Sesshoumaru said as Kagura went to him and they kissed each other "Ashiteru, Sesshoumaru" she said to him "Ashiteru, Kagura" he responded

"It seems that this would be a new life, and a new home" Inuyasha said as he sighed and followed them "_I can't wait to see you again, my beloved Kagome_"

_**To be continued...**_

_**Writer's place:**_

I hope you'll like this, please review (please, no flames). I know that Sesshoumaru was out of character, but understand him, he has now a family.

If you have any suggestions, you're free to write them. I'd be glad to read them. And if I'm wrong with something, please tell me to correct it.

_**Glossary (for the ones that doesn't know this words) :**_

**_Hai: _**Formal way of "Yes".

**_Inu no Taisho: _**Leader of the dogs.

**_Hanyou: _**Half-demon.

**_Onegai: _**I beg you, I ask you

**_Chichihue: _**Honorable way of "Father".

**_Arigatou: _**Thank you.

**_Ashiteru: _**I love you.


	2. Memories of Past Events: Part One

**Note**: This chapter has been posted for all of you that wanted to know what happened with Kohaku after Naraku's death.

**Disclaimer: **The same as before. Enjoy it. Also I want to send my congratulations to my friend, Motoko Aoyama, for her story, "A New Journey". I ask to every Inu\ Kik fan, to read her story. And to thank you, for reading this story, and to my other readers.

Inuyasha The Lords of the West Chapter 2– Memories of Past Events: Part One In the village 

Everyone in the village, except Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Kikyou (who appeared a time after), and Kouga, were celebrating Naraku's death, and the Shikon no Tama was almost complete, except for the shards in Kouga's legs. But some of them still remembered what happened a time before...

Kohaku's Path 

(A\N: This part will begin with the last battle against Naraku)

In Naraku's Palace 

"Kongosouha!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung the diamond-transformed Tetsusaiga to strike Naraku

"Inuyasha, you already know that you can't harm me with that technique" Naraku said as he started to reform "Mouryoumaru, come here"

But everyone was shocked when Moryoumaru raised his transformed arm and attacked Naraku

"I have an advantage over you, Naraku" He said chuckling "You can't harm me, since I have your heart, so I'll absorb your power and the Shikon no Tama"

(A\N: I'm taking a few references from the manga, but not all of them) 

"Ha, Mouryoumaru...you're a fool, as Hakudoushi was" Naraku told to him as he began to absorb Mouryomaru's arm

"What are you doing, Naraku?" The baby inside Moryoumaru asked to him

"You have been a rebel as my other failed incarnations" Naraku said coldly "You said that you would absorb me, but I'll absorb you instead into my body again"

"But you'll be vulnerable again, Naraku!" The baby yelled, hoping to release himself from Naraku's grasp

"It doesn't matter anymore" He said as he absorbed Mouryoumaru and the baby completely "With the power of the Shikon no Tama, I'll never be defeated!" Inmediately he transformed his arm into its new diamond form

"Don't you realize that returning your heart to your body would make you easier to defeat, Naraku?" Kagome told to him

"Kagome, as I said, it wouldn't matter...because its the time for all of you to die" He said as one of his tentacles got out of his barrier "But but by first, I'll recover something that belongs to me" He sent his tentacle direct to Kohaku and in a clean move he took the shard and Kohaku fell limp to the ground

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled as she ran to her brother, who was dying "Kokaku, onegai, don't leave me!" She started to cry heavily

"Poor Sango, now all of your family is gone" Naraku said in a sadistic way, without noticing that Sesshoumaru was going to where they were and that Kanna disappeared from behind him

With Sango and Kohaku 

"Stop whimpering, taijiya" Sesshoumaru said to the now depressed Sango "You look so pathetic"

"Shut up Sesshoumaru!" Sango yelled to the Inu taiyoukai "How dare you to say that!"

Sesshoumaru didn't flinch or anything, he just took Tenseiga from its sheath and pointed it at them

(A\N: Remember that Tenseiga was reforged by Totousai to become a weapon after Sesshoumaru broke Toukijin? If not see the manga)

"Are you going to kill me, Sesshoumaru?" Sango said, her eyes full of tears "Then do it"

He raised his sword as Kanna appeared in front of Sango "Sesshoumaru-sama...wait" She said emotionlessly

"Kanna?" Kagura turned as she heard her sister's voice

"Onegai...Don't hurt them" She said as something that seemed impossible happened...Kanna was crying

"Stop faking, I'm not buying your act" Sesshoumaru said coldly as he lifted her with his fake left arm and slashed directly at where Sango and Kohaku were

Sango waited the final blow...but she didn't felt any pain, and turned to see Kohaku

"A...Ane-ue?" Kohaku said as he opened slowly his eyes

"Kohaku?" Sango ceased her crying when she saw her dear brother alive as Sesshoumaru left Kanna on the ground and she went with them

"Kanna?" Kohaku asked as he saw the white-haired girl

"Kohaku...daijibou-ka?" Kanna asked, her voice full of emotion

"H...Hai" He responded to both girls

"Arigatou...Sesshoumaru" Kagura said to him as he responded "Whatever..." and turned to face Naraku again

_Back to the battlefield_

"It seems that you've ran out of detachments, Naraku!" Inuyasha said, making fun of Naraku's situation

"Kanna, you've disappointed me" Naraku said sarcastically "Now, I'll show you the price of betraying me" He told to her as he raised his right arm as if he was holding something

"That...that can't be..." Kagura said afraid

"You're right, Kagura" Naraku said chuckling "I'll crush Kanna's heart, she must learn to never defy me again, but she'll take that lesson to her afterlife"

As Naraku opened his hand to destroy her heart...

"What the hell?" Naraku said as he saw his hand and there it was...nothing "Where's her heart?"

Then in Kohaku's hands, appeared a glowing red object, it was Kanna's heart

"You...stole her heart" Miroku said surprised "But how?"

"When I thought that my sister was dead, the first emotion I experimented was the pain" Kanna said to him "Then I started to feel other things, especially for you, Kohaku, so...my heart belongs to you" She blushed as she finished

"It isn't that sweet?" Naraku said making fun of Kanna and Kohaku "After I finish with all of the others, I'll kill you together and the most painfully possible" When he finished, he chanted a spell and a black orb surrounded Kohaku and Kanna and they disappeared

"Naraku, you bastard!" Sango yelled to Naraku "What have you done to him?"

"Don't worry, Sango" He taunted her "You'll be with him and all your family...when I kill all of you!" And he launched his diamond-transformed arms at her...

"Better forget it!" Miroku said as he took Sango out of the way of Naraku's attack

"Ha, you're just delaying your demise" Naraku chuckled again

"Shut up your fucking mouth, Naraku!" Inuyasha said enraged "You're going down!" He yelled as he transformed Tetsusaiga into its diamond form again

"Kongou...Bakuryuuha!" Inuyasha yelled as the Kongosouha and the Bakuryuuha were expelled as a single technique

"You're not going to claim the last hit, Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said as he unsheated Tenseiga "Meidou Zangetsuha!" A black crescent moon appeared and went straight to were Inuyasha's technique was

"I want to finish him too!" Kagura lifted her fan and said "This is for my sister and for me, Ryuuja no Mai!" And tornadoes appeared from her fan

"I wont give the credit to you, mutt" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha "Take this in my comrade's sake, Goraishi!" He stabbed the ground with his right hand and lightning shot from it

"This is the end, Hama no Ya!" Kagome yelled as she shot one of her arrows with most of her strength

"This is for my family and all the villagers you slain, Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang

"This is for my ancestors, Houriki!" He said as he threw some scrolls

All the attacks fused as one and went straight to Naraku

"You fools, You'll never be able to destroy me" Naraku sighed and prepared his barrier, and it stopped their attack, but then...

"What the hell?" Naraku said surprised as in his barrier started to appear cracks "This can't be possible" As he finished his sentence, the barrier broke and he received the full impact of the attack in the middle part of his body; where his heart was, piercing it and then cutting him in half

"Honore" Naraku said coughing blood "At least...those two will be lost forever..."

"What are you talking about, Naraku?" Sango asked to him

"If I die...my spell will lose its effect, but...without me to send them to a place...they can appear in any place...Ugh!" He finished as a terrible pain crossed through his body and finally collapsed, and died

(A\N: The next happens in the beggining of the original story)

_**Writer's place:**_

Well, here's the second chapter, I hope you like this, please review. This is the first part, in the next one, I'll tell you what happened with Kikyou and Kouga.

Again, if you have any suggestions, you're free to write them. I'd be glad to read them. And if I'm wrong with something, please tell me to correct it.

_**Glossary (for the ones that doesn't know this words) :**_

**_Taiyoukai: _**High ranked demon

**_Taijiya: _**Demon exterminator

**_Ane-ue: _**Sister

_**Daijibou: **_

_Affirmation: _I'm fine

_Question: _Are you fine?


	3. Memories of Past Events: Part Two

**Note**: This is the second part for all of you that wanted to know what happened with Kikyou and Kouga after Naraku's death.

**Disclaimer: **The same as before. Enjoy it. Again I want to congratulate my friend, Motoko Aoyama, for her story, "A New Journey". And to thank you, for reading this story, and to my other readers agin for reading this.

_Italics_ means thought

Inuyasha The Lords of the West 

This happens a few time after Naraku's death:

Chapter 3– Memories of Past Events. Part Two **Kikyou's Path**

Inuyasha and Kagome were celebrating when Kikyou's shikigami went with them.

"Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama, Kikyou-sama requires your and Kaede-sama's presence on her grave, she has something to say to all of you" they said, as they flew to Kikyou's grave

"What did they meant?" Kagome asked very worried

"I don't know, Kagome, but I'll go for the old hag" Inuyasha said as he went for Kaede

In Kikyou's grave 

"So, you finally had arrived" Kikyou said, in her face could be seen a great sorrow and loneliness, and tears threatening to form in her beatiful face, as she was surrounded by her faithful shinidamachou "I must tell you something"

"Tell us, Kikyou" All of them said, expecting an answer from Kikyou

"First, I must do something, goodbye, my little ones" Kikyou said as she waved her hand, and the shinidamachou flew away, in the night's sky.

"Why did you do that!" Inuyasha questioned her in an anxious way

"Because...I wont need them anymore" She said as she went near them "Its time for me...to leave this world"

"What do you mean, Kikyou?" Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede asked to her and Inuyasha went to her very confused "You can't do that!"

"Naraku has been defeated" She told to him "My mission is finally complete"

"Aren't you going to try to drag me to hell anymore?" Inuyasha asked to her "No, I wont" that was her reply as he continued to yell in frustation

"_Inuyasha_..." She whispered to him as she put her index finger in Inuyasha's lips to silence him "I have been blinded by my selfishness, but now I realized that you don't love me as before, my dear Inuyasha" She said as crystalline tears rolled down her cheeks, and she leaned her face in Inuyasha's chest

Inuyasha was shocked, and Kagome was more as Kikyou went to her

"Kagome, I hope you can forgive me for everything I have done" she said as she hugged her and whispered in her ear "_Onegai, take care of Inuyasha, as I never could do it, I know that you love him with all your heart and soul_"

Kagome was surprised by Kikyou's words, and Kikyou finally went with her sister "Kaede, I want you to promise that you'll be strong, as you live, my little sister" Kikyou said as she hugged her and went back with Kagome "Kagome, could you hand me the Shikon no tama for a while?"

"Y...yes" Kagome said as she handed the Shikon no Tama to Kikyou and she held it for a minute, and it glowed in a pinkish color and then she returned it to Kagome. "Well then, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaede, goodbye" She said as she chanted a spell and Kagome's souls that were in her returned to her, and then...with a smile, she glowed and returned to be ashes once more, being blown by the wind

"_Please, be happy, my dear Inuyasha_" Kikyou's voice could be heard in the wind

"I'll miss you too, my dear Kikyou" Inuyasha said as tears escaped from his eyes, and Kagome prayed for her soul to rest in peace "We must go now, after all, we have to celebrate also for Kikyou's soul" and then they went back to the village.

_**Kouga's Path**_

(A\N: This part happens a day before the original story)

Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku were outside the village, when Kouga smelled a scent...a familiar scent

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" Kouga asked to the newcomer

"Kouga, I've heard that you've finally defeated Naraku, and avenged our comrades, is that true?" The red-haired wolf demoness asked him

"Yes, its true" He responded and he got up "So... I'll go to the village and take my dear Kagome back to our cave"

"Kouga, can I go with you?" She asked to the one she loved the most

"Do as you please, Ayame" He said as both went to the village

Back in the village 

"Kagome...daijibou-ka?" Inuyasha asked to the modern time girl

"Yes, but in the last days...it had happened so many things" She spoke very sad "That I feel very sad"

"Don't worry, I know what are you feeling right now, I'm feeling the same" He said as he suddenly started to smell the air "That scent..."

"Kagome, my love" He said as he took her hands into his "I have come to take you with me"

"Kouga-kun...I...I..." She wanted to tell him that she couldn't, but the words didn't escape from her lips

"Leave her!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed him away

"This is not of your bussiness, mutt" He yelled back at Inuyasha "Stay away!"

"Kouga-kun, Inuyasha, yamero!" Kagome yelled at the top her lungs and they stopped "Onegai, stop fighting!"

"Demo, Kagome..." Kouga asked to her "Why?"

"Kouga-kun, I...can't go with you" Kagome started to say

"Nani?" Kouga asked exalted

"Since the Jewel is almost complete, my duty is almost over" She told him "Onegai...give me your shards, so the jewel can be finally complete"

"Kagome, please, come with me" Koga pleaded to her "I love you"

"Kouga-kun, I can't...but Ayame is a very different story"

"What are you talking about?" He asked intrigued

"She loves you with all her heart" She turned to see Ayame "You'll be a lot happier with her than with me, _because my heart belongs to someone else_"

"But Kagome, very well then..." He whispered as he raised his left hand and...he sliced at his legs, taking the shards from them

"Kouga-kun..." Kagome and Ayame were surprised of his acts

"Take the shards, Kagome" He handed them to her "I wont need them anymore"

"Kouga, daijibou-ka?" Ayame asked to her beloved

"Yes, can you give me a hand?" He said as he supported his weight on her shoulders due his injuries "Kagome, I hope that at least, we can be friends"

"Of course Kouga-kun" she said with a smile "Good bye then"

"Good bye, Kagome, mutt, goodbye" He said as thet started to go away "_I tried all over to win her heart, but I see that it now belongs to you, so I accept my defeat, after all; I have someaone else_" He thought aas helooked at Ayame "I had never realized how beatiful you're under the moonlight..."

"Kouga...arigatou" She said as she blushed fiercely

"Lets go for Ginta and Hakkaku, and lets go back to our home" He said as they continued...

(A\N: The next happens in the beggining of the original story)

_**Writer's place:**_

Well, here you have the third chapter, I hope you like it, please review. This is the second part. Orryfor waht happend to Kikyou, it was originally a Inu\Kag, but actually, I prefer Kikyou, she's a lot prettier, but i like Kagome too.

I know that Kouga was OC, but, its for his trauma of losing Kagome to Inuyasha and realize Ayame's love.

Again, if you have any suggestions, you're free to write them. I'd be glad to read them. And if I'm wrong with something, please tell me to correct it.

_**Glossary (for the ones that doesn't know this words) :**_

**_Shikigami: _**Paper figures that Kikyou use (Asuka and Kochou)

**_Yamero: _**Stop it!


	4. Reunion

**Note**: Sorry for the delay, I had a HUGE writer's block, but I'm back. In this chapter we'll see what happened to Kagome. Let's start!

**Disclaimer: **The same as the first chapter. Enjoy it. Again I want to congratulate my friend, Motoko Aoyama, don't worry; you're a great writer, and to my other readers agin for reading this.

_Italics_ means thought or whisper

Inuyasha The Lords of the West 

This happens 500 years after the first chapter:

_**Chapter 4-Reunion**_

Kagome's Path 

It has been a year since Kagome left the Sengoku Jidai and she put her life back on track, also finishing the high school.

Kagome's prom ceremony (It's already over, thus everyone is saying their farewells) 

"Wow, finally we made it" Eri said

"Specially you, Kagome" Yuka said

"Huh?" Kagome was surprised by her friend's statement

"Because of your different illnesses, we thought that you wouldn't pass the year" Ayumi said

"Oh, that, I think my health improved" Kagome said smiling nervously "_It's a good thing that they never realized the truth_"

"Hey, Higurashi!" Hojo called her

"Hello, Hojo-kun" Kagome returned the greeting

"It's good you approved the year" He said to her

"Arigatou, Hojo-kun" She answered shily

"Where will you go to study, now that we finished high school?" Eri asked to everyone "I thing I might go to China"

"I may go to France, I always wanted to know that place" Yuka followed Eri on her answer "And you Ayumi?"

"I don't know, I hadn't decided anything" She said with a smile on her face "Kagome, what would you do?"

"I'll stay here in Japan, you know that I'm waiting him..." Kagome said, a bit sad

"Tell us Kagome, what happened with your boyfriend?" Yuka asked to her

"Did he left you?" Eri asked seriously

"No...he didn't..." Kagome said, her face shadowed

"Then what happened?" Ayumi asked to her

"He...promised me that we would see each other again, because he still had some unfinished bussiness" Kagome responded to them

"Are you sure, Higurashi?" Hojo asked to Kagome

It wasn't a big secret that Hojo never accepted that Kagome had a boyfriend, because he always had a "huge" crush for her; and he always hoped that his feelings for Kagome were returned, but deep in his heart he knew that it was an unrequited love, though he didn't want to admit it, since Kagome's heart belonged to _him._

"Yes, Hojo-kun, I'm sure that he won't break his promise" Kagome stated, with stars on her eyes "Beacause I know that he loves me"

"Well then, goodbye Kagome; and good luck!" Everyone else wished for her as they left

"Good luck to you too, my dear friends" Kagome said now heading to where her family was

_With Kagome's family_

"Congratulations Kagome!" Her grandfather said to her

"Yes, congratulations sister!" Souta said cheerfully to hi sister

"Kagome, I'm so proud of you" Her mother said to her in a very maternal voice (I don't know her name, if you know it, please tell me)

"Thanks mom, and to you too, Souta and grandpa" Kagome said to them

"Let's go home" Her mother said

"Yes, let's go" Kagome said as everyone left

_In the Higurashi Shrine_

Wen they arrived, it bewgan to get dark as the night replaced the day

"It bothers you if I stay her a while, I have a lot to think" Kagome said to her family

"No problem" Her family said to her

"Arigatou Gosaimazu" Kagome thanked and then she went to ther Goshinboku

_At the Goshinboku_

"Inuyasha, I miss you so much" Kagome said, as tears formed on her brown eyes "It has been a long time, why hadn't you come?"

"Please...come back...I want to see you again!" Now she started to cry at the top of her lungs

She covered her face as tears fell to gruond and she continued to cry for her beloved

"_Do you really miss him, young lady?_" A voice could be heard nearby there

"Who...who's there?" Kasgome asked, still crying

"_I said, that if you missed that "Inuyasha'?_" The voice continued

"That's none of your bussiness!" She said, now enraged with the owner of that voice "Now, show yourself!"

"_Oh my, what a temper_" The voice wa now teasing her

"Why do you think that you can say that?" Kagome yelled again

"_Because I know you very well, Kagome_" The voice said, now more serious

"How do you know me?" Kagome asked, very surprised

"_I had known you since a long time, or had you forgotten me?_" The coice said, again playing with her

"Please tell me, who are you?" Kagome said wondering if he was...

"_I even missed how you said "'Osuwari...'_" The voice said to her

"Osu..wari?" Kagome said, now in a playful way

At the moment the last letter escped her lips a loud "THUMP" ws heard behind the Goshinboku

"Could he be.." Kagome sprang from her seat and went to the place where she heard the thud, only to find a boy with black hair wearing a blue jacket and jeans of the same color

"Keh, even after 500 years, it still pains a lot" The one on the ground said, with a voice to familar to her

"Inu...Inuyasha, is that you?" Kagome asked afraid of the answer

"Who did you expect, Naraku?" He said as he got up "I missed you too, my dear Kagome"

Kagome's face lightened a lot as she went to hug him

"Inuyasha, it's really you!" Kagome said, very happy "But what happened to your hair, and everything else?"

"Do you refer to this, it's just a spell; you know, youkai aren't very common in this days" Inuyasha said and then he showed her a bracelet and when he took it off, he recovered his youkai features

"Why did you do this?" Kagome asked to him very angry, but happy at the same time

"I just wanted to play a prank on you, for the old times" He said as he chuckled

"Osuwari" Kagome said giggling too, and Inuyasha tumbling to the ground again

"What was that for?" He told to her

"Also for the old times, Inu-kun" Kagome said as she helped him to get up

"Inu-kun?" He asked a bit puzzled

"It's just a nickname for you" She said as he hugged him again

"Well, can I call you 'Ka-chan?'" He said as he got nearer her

"Of course, Inu-kun, wait.. what are you..." She began to say as he kissed her, how he missed her, a lot.

"Ashiteru, Ka-chan" Inuyasha said to her as he carried her to her home

"Ashiteru, Inu-kun" She said as she drifted to sleep

**The rest is another story**

**THE END**

_**Writer's place:**_

Well, this is the final cahpter, hope you like it, please review. I think I was a little bit mushy, waht do you think?.

Again, if you have any suggestions, you're free to write them. I'd be glad to read them. And if I'm wrong with something, please tell me to correct it.

_**Glossary (for the ones that doesn't know this words) :**_

**Arigatou gosaimazu:** Thank you very much


End file.
